Navid Shirazi
Navid Shirazi= [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit Edit] '''Navid Shirazi''', portrayed by [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Steger Michael Steger], is a character on the hit show [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/90210 90210]. Character Overview[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=1 Edit] A student of Persian descent who is West Beverly Hills High's politico. He runs the school newscast and interviews his fellow classmates. He is often compared to [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/David_Silver David Silver] from the original series. Navid is one of the wealthiest characters featured on the show, as his father is a wealthy movie producer, according to Navid "the largest producer of adult-rated movies on the west coast. 90210[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=2 Edit] Season 1[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=3 Edit] Navid has had feelings for [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Adrianna_Tate-Duncan Adrianna Tate-Duncan] since middle school. When her drug problem is revealed he secretly pays for her rehab. They soon develop feelings for each other and start dating. But, Navid breaks up with her when he finds out she is pregnant, stating that he doesn't know how to handle the situation. He then starts dating an Iranian girl named [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nika&action=edit&redlink=1 Nika], whom he meets at [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Christina&action=edit&redlink=1 Christina]'s party. When Adrianna asks him to broadcast her admitting her pregnancy to the whole school, he can't help but admire her incredible strength. Despite taking Nika to the Valentine's Day dance, he leaves her and goes to Adrianna's house and asks her to be his Valentine, as he realizes that he doesn't care what a mess she is, he just wants her in his life. He asks Adrianna to marry him in the episode [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dionysian_Debacle The Dionysian Debacle]. They both realize that they can't get married or keep the baby. At prom Navid gets furious with [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Ty Ty] because he didn't help Adrianna during her pregnancy. While Navid and Ty are fighting, Adrianna tells Navid she is in labor. They rush to the hospital. Adrianna gives birth to a baby girl whom the adoptive parents name [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Maisie&action=edit&redlink=1 Maisie]. Season 2[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=4 Edit] In Season 2 Adrianna breaks up with Navid after she begins to have feelings for [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Teddy_Montgomery Teddy Montgomery] and wants to pursue a relationship with him. After Adrianna discovers that Teddy doesn't want a relationship, but only a fling, Adrianna realizes what she has done and tries to get Navid back. However, Navid doesn't want anything to do with her. Navid witnesses Adrianna buying drugs from [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Annie Annie]'s boyfriend, [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Jasper Jasper]. Navid tells Annie who tells Jasper. Jasper is not happy and confronts Navid who doesn't take back his story. Later, when Jasper's relationship with Annie's parents begins to suffer because of the "rumour", he pushes Navid down a flight of stairs. Navid asks Adrianna to tell that she bought drugs from Jasper. At first she refuses, but then she tells the gang that she will because it's the right thing to do. This seems to bring Navid and Adrianna closer again. He then starts seeing [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lila&action=edit&redlink=1 Lila]. He started dating her in [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=What%27s_Past_is_Prologue&action=edit&redlink=1 What's Past is Prologue], but breaks up with her because he realizes he still has feelings for Adrianna. He also tries to tell her that he still loves her when she has her first show. Navid sees Adrianna wearing the bracelet he put in her dressing room and asks her where she got it, she tells him [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Javier Javier], her new boyfriend gave it to her. He tells her that he couldn't possibly known the meaning of the charms of the bracelet and that he gave it to her. Navid tells her he loves her and the two get back together. Season 3[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=5 Edit] In season 3 Adrianna's career booms and Navid gets closer to [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Silver Silver]. A lot has happened because of this, Silver and Navid almost kissed! In the episode [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Best_L%27eid_Plans&action=edit&redlink=1 Best L'eid Plans], Navid spent the night at Silver's and it soon becomes apparent that Silver and Navid do share romantic feelings for each other. After Navid and Adrianna have an intense argument on how ignorant she has been to her friends, Adrianna enlists Silver to help her make up for the argument by helping her do something nice for Navid. As Silver steals Navid away from the party to help Adrianna with her plan, Navid confesses that he has been having feelings for her. Adrianna interrupts the moment and so Silver is left hanging. In the next episode, "Holiday Madness", Navid reveals that he does not feel the same way he felt before for Adrianna, and that now he has Silver. Silver, afraid of ruining her friendship with Adrianna, tells Navid that she needs space and so they try to keep a distance between each other. All goes well, until Adrianna invited Navid and Silver for a sleepover she planned that all the others were unable to attend. Things become awkward as Adrianna, Navid and Silver a left to spend time alone together. Things could not get any less awkward when both Silver and Navid are unable to sleep and so they run into each other in the hallway. Navid tells Silver that he can't stop thinking about her and he asks her if what he feels for her is just all in his head. She says 'yes' but it is known that she does not mean it as she can't look him in the eye. When he steps forward and asks her if she feels the same way, just as she looks into his eyes and is about to answer, Adrianna interrupts the moment, AGAIN! At Adrianna's Hollywood Christmas party, Navid gets fed up with Adrianna's diva attitude and decides to get away from the party to be alone. Silver finds him and as he apologizes for making things awkward with their friendship because he has feelings for and she doesn't, she confesses that she feels the same way and they share a kiss. Appearance and Style[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=6 Edit] Navid is born of Persian descent, and has a savvy personality and is also a bit of a nerd. Despite this, he is shown to be wonderfully dressed, due to his parents' wealth. Navid has scruffly, messy black hair which appeared to be kept in that style throughout the show, and smiling, hazel eyes. He is typically seen wearing buttoned-down shirts and expensive slacks along with dress shoes. Love Life[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=7 Edit] [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Adrianna_Tate-Duncan Adrianna Tate-Duncan][http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=8 Edit] [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nika&action=edit&redlink=1 Nika][http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=9 Edit] [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Silver Erin Silver][http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=10 Edit] Lila[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=11 Edit] Trivia[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Navid_Shirazi&action=edit&section=12 Edit]=